


Hermanos Protectores

by Anii_Rivera



Series: Padre de dos cachorros [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Los pequeños cachorros están frente a un reto en el que necesitan ayuda de su padre, buscar regalos de San Valentín.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Padre de dos cachorros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Hermanos Protectores

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalito que tenia guardado por el 14 de febrero, de mi para ustedes así que disfruten, o cierto, cuando lleguen a cierta parte escuchen Fukia Mori.

El espacio era silencioso, demasiado para ser un pasillo de escuela, aunque algo razonable, ya que los menores se encontraban en clase, afuera de la oficina se encontraban tres personas esperando para poder hablar con la directora.

Irasue acariciaba el cabello de su hijo una y otra vez, lamentando internamente que tan hermosos cabellos sufrieran un ataque tan brusco, sus dedos se arrastraban desde la cabeza de su pequeño hasta la base del cuello, dando pequeños tirones de vez en cuando, más que nada para molestar a su cachorro, lo cual funciono.

-Madre deja de hacer eso- El pequeño Sesshomaru arrugo sus cejas mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué acaso una madre no puede acariciar el cabello de su hijo?- Irasue se llevó una mano al pecho, indignada por la petición de su pequeño.

-Lo estas jalando- El pequeño demonio la miro de reojo, claramente molesto.

-Tranquilos ustedes dos, no empiecen a discutir como siempre- Toga sonrió a su hijo, quien desvió la mirada.

-Yo no quiero discutir, es este hijo malagradecido que rechaza las atenciones de su madre ¿estás seguro que no lo podemos cambiar?- Irasue sonrió burlona ante la expresión de su hijo.

-Irasue…- Toga la miro serio.

-Oh por favor, sabes que bromeo, Sesshomaru es mi hijo irremplazable- La demonio puso ambas manos en las mejillas de su hijo tratando de hacerlo sonreír, cosa que no logro.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a una mujer de mediana edad.

-Por favor pasen- Los adultos asintieron e ingresaron en la habitación.

Irasue y Sesshomaru permanecieron sentados mientras que Toga se quedaba de pie detrás de ellos.

-Espero que esta situación se resuelva- Irasue acomodo un mechón de cabello de su hijo detrás de su oreja.

-Puede estar tranquila, al parecer el que cometió el acto se ha arrepentido- Un golpe en la puerta hizo que todos se giraran. -Adelante- La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas más, un hombre y un niño, ambos de cabello negro.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos sin apartarlos del hanyo que se había atrevido a cortar su cabello, el niño notó la mirada y rápidamente comenzó a disculparse.

-Yo, de verdad lo siento, no quise hacerlo, de verdad lo juro- El padre del pequeño puso una mano en su hombro y el niño tomo asiento en la silla restante.

-Muy bien, repasemos el incidente de ese díá- La mujer se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer un documento. -La maestra puso en el reporte que Sesshomaru estuvo molestando a algunos niños y estos en reacción por temor decidieron cortar el cabello como una forma desesperada de hacer que su hijo los dejara en paz- La mujer miro a los demonios quienes carecían de emociones en su rostro.

-Esas declaraciones son completamente falsas- Sesshomaru se enderezo más en su lugar y alzo la cabeza.

-Muy bien entonces ¿Cuál es la verdadera versión de los hechos?- La mujer pregunto dejando el documento de lado y restando atención al pequeño demonio.

-Estaba tranquilo leyendo, cuando los demás comenzaron a murmurar cosas de mi persona que no eran de su interés, me puse de pie y les dije que si tenían tanta curiosidad mejor preguntaran de frente, fue entonces que sentí una ráfaga de aire en la espalda y cuando mire mi cabello había sido cortado, los demás aprovecharon mi distracción para empujarme y pasar encima de mí, tales actos hacia mi persona deben ser castigados- Sesshomaru sintió una mano en su hombro, fue entonces que miro a su madre y se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a perder el control, parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos regresaron a su habitual ámbar.

-Claramente su hijo tiene problemas de control sobre sus emociones y no podemos permitir…

-Él dice la verdad- La directora se vio interrumpida por el niño hanyo de nombre Izumo. -Todo fue idea de Hiten, él es como unos dos grados mayor que yo, dijo que consiguiera el cabello de Sesshomaru, que lo quería para su hermano y que si no obedecía me las vería con él.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido de que el atacante estuviera siendo sincero.

-¿Esa es la verdadera versión?- La directora le pregunto a Izumo.

-Si, ¿es normal? Quiero decir todos en clase siempre están hablando de Sesshomaru a sus espaldas, no les cae para nada, yo solo aproveche esa oportunidad porque tenía miedo de Hiten, pero mis acciones no fueron las correctas- El pequeño sintió un apretón en su hombro y miro a su padre quien asentía por reconocer sus errores.

-Mi hijo ha reconocido su error y no fue toda su culpa. Aun así, estoy de acuerdo si creen que un castigo puede aminorar la falta- El hombre miro a los padres de Sesshomaru quienes se miraron entre sí.

-En ese caso creo que el que se verá más afectado será Hiten, por intimidar a los más pequeños, para Izumo habrá una suspensión y para Sesshomaru el próximo año podemos…

-No- Irasue su puso de pie. -Me alegra que se haya demostrado que mi hijo era la víctima en esta ocasión, pero no volverá a esta escuela- Tanto Toga como Sesshomaru se miraron entre ellos. -El solo terminara este ciclo escolar, pero para el siguiente estamos cambiando de escuela- La demonio miro seriamente a la directora, causando que esta se pusiera nerviosa, no cabía duda que la mirada de Sesshomaru, esa que intimidaba, había sido heredada por parte de su madre.

La directora miro a Toga y este sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión, claro si Sesshomaru también quiere- El pequeño miro a sus padres y asintió. -Bien- Toga aplaudió mientras se acercaba a su hijo. -Está decidido, Sesshomaru solo terminará este ciclo escolar y al próximo se cambiará de escuela- La mujer asintió, entendiendo que debía encargarse de los papeles del pequeño para dárselos a sus padres en el momento del cambio.

El fin de semana se hizo presente, pero lastimosamente Toga tuvo que trabajar en sábado, dejando a sus dos pequeños a cargo de sus tres consejeros, quienes se habían ofrecido a cuidar al par en un intento desesperado de alejarse del papeleo en el que se habían visto envueltos los últimos días.

Grave error, los pequeños estaban aburridos y encontraron que su principal distracción seria jugar o más bien torturar a los consejeros de su padre.

-¿Cómo que perdiste de vista a Sesshomaru?- Totosai le reclamaba a Myoga.

-Te digo que desapareció, me pidió un jugo y fui a conseguirlo, cuando volví ya no estaba- El hombre bajo trataba de explicar desesperado.

-Sabes que no debemos perderlo de vista, quien sabe que cosas siniestras este planeando- Totosai miro a todos lados como si el pequeño demonio apareciera en cualquier momento.

-Oigan ¿Han visto a Inuyasha?- Saya entro en la habitación.

-¿Lo perdiste?- Myoga pregunto alterado, eso era malo, ahora los dos estaban sueltos, listos para conspirar.

-Estaba a mi lado, dijo que quería un libro que estaba arriba de la repisa y cuando voltee ya no estaba.

-Oh estamos perdidos, seguramente ya deben estar acechándonos- Los tres hombres tragaron saliva, mientras en sus caras se reflejaba una combinación de preocupación y terror.

Los tres hombres eran ajenos a lo que pasaba arriba de sus cabezas.

-¿Por quién vamos primero?- Inuyasha pregunto mientras sus pequeñas garras se aferraban a una planta decorativa en el techo.

-Me da igual, aunque…- Sesshomaru sonrió divertido mientras flotaba al lado de su hermano. -Totosai una vez no me quiso conseguir mi jugo favorito. 

-Totosai será el primero entonces, pido que después Myoga, el viejo me quito mis galletas diciendo que había comido suficientes- Sesshomaru miro a su hermano.

-Deberías dejar de comer tanta comida basura- Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

-Me las había regalado Kagome- Sesshomaru lo medito un momento y asintió.

-¿Padre sabe que ya puedes escalar tan alto?- El demonio pregunto mirando a su hermano.

-No, ¿sabe que ya puedes volar?- El hanyo pregunto curioso.

-No vuelo, por ahora solo puedo flotar más alto, tampoco le he dicho de mis garras venenosas- Sesshomaru miro sus manos.

-Tampoco sabe de las de acero- Inuyasha miro sus propias garras y ambos hermanos sonrieron.

-Entonces estamos entrenando para sorprender a padre en nuestra próxima pelea- Inuyasha asintió y ambos fueron hacia los tres hombres.

A pesar de que los poderes de los demonios se fueron reduciendo con el pasar de los años, aun eran capaces de desarrollar ciertas habilidades especiales y seguían siendo más fuertes que los humanos, ambos cachorros, siendo hijos de uno de los demonios más poderosos, era normal que tuvieran dichas habilidades, con las cuales aprendían a controlar con ayuda de su padre, pero primero eran puestas a prueba con el trio de hombres, razón de que a veces temían a los pequeños, llegaron a la conclusión de que si los mantenían separados y entretenidos no harían de las suyas, pero estaban muy equivocados.

Sesshomaru apareció ante los tres hombres, flotando mientras sus ojos cambiaban al rojo y su cabello aun corto se erizaba, mostro sus colmillos mientras alzaba sus garras de las cuales salía un brillo verde.

Los tres hombres gritaron aterrados, ajenos a que Inuyasha estaba cerca de ellos, el pequeño hanyo sonrió con malicia, prepara sus garras para lanzar el ataque.

-¡Garras de acero!- La intención del pequeño no fue dañar a los tres viejos hombres, pero si a los cinturones que sostenían sus pantalones.

Toga estaba cansado, sin duda había algo de trabajo acumulado que sus consejeros no pudieron resolver ya que requerían su aprobación, estaba contento de llegar a casa, descansaría lo que quedaba de la noche y el domingo lo dedicaría por completo a sus cachorros, con ese pensamiento abrió la puesta de su casa y se topó con una escena que para cualquiera seria inusual, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Soltó un suspiro, dejo sus cosas en el sofá, se acercó a los tres hombres aterrorizados, tomo a Sesshomaru de una pierna y lo jalo hacia abajo para después ponerlo debajo de su brazo, con su mano restante tomo a Inuyasha del suelo y lo puso en la misma posición que su hermano, ambos se miraron enojados.

-Se supone que vigilarías- Sesshomaru acuso a su hermano. 

-Hey, yo hice todo el trabajo, tu solo los asustaste- Inuyasha lo señalo con el dedo.

-Tu no estabas haciendo nada, yo iba por sus barbas y bigotes- Los tres hombres se abrazaron entre ellos ante esa declaración.

-Pero fuiste lento, solo pudimos bajarles los pantalones- El hanyo seguía quejándose.

Ambos cachorros se retorcieron en el agarre de su padre intentando alcanzar al otro.

-Te enseñare que es ser lento- Sesshomaru tiro del cabello de Inuyasha, ya que fue lo único que pudo alcanzar.

-Hey, suelta- Por su parte el hanyo tomo el brazo de su hermano, el cual no soltaba su cabello y lo mordió.

-No seas un completo salvaje- Sesshomaru se rehusó a soltarlo y a cambio Inuyasha mordió más fuerte.

-Suficiente ustedes dos- Toga los separo y cuando al fin se calmaron los dejo en el suelo- Castigados, ambos, sin postre.

Ambos estaban por abrir la boca para protestar, pero los lloriqueos de los tres hombres los interrumpieron.

-Mi señor que bueno que llego- Myoga fue el primero en separarse del grupo.

-Pensamos que acabarían con nosotros- Saya comento mientras acariciaba su barba, aliviado de que Sesshomaru no cumpliera su objetivo.

-Cada vez son más letales- Totosai comento mientras se acomodaba sus pantalones.

-Gracias por encargarse de ellos y siento las molestias que causaron- Toga se disculpó para después mirar serio a sus cachorros, Inuyasha bajo la mirada, Sesshomaru solo la desvió hacia un lado.

Los tres hombres salieron de la casa, felices de haber sobrevivido a los hijos de Inu no Taisho, después de cenar como Toga lo prometió ninguno pudo comer postre y los mando a prepararse para dormir.

Sesshomaru estaba cambiándose en su habitación cuando su puerta se abrió y entro Inuyasha con su pijama sin abotonar y con una bolsa en sus manos.

-Toma- El hanyo le extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole aquella bolsa, que al verla detenidamente vio que contenía una gran galleta. -Perdón por ser lento.

El demonio de marcas magenta parpadeo sorprendido y se acercó a su hermano.

-Lo hiciste bien para alguien de tu edad- Sesshomaru le palmeo la cabeza. -Aunque sigues siendo un tonto en esto- El pequeño demonio se dirigió al pijama de su hermano y comenzó a abotonar la camisa.

-Padre dijo que, sin postre, pero estaba guardando esto que me dio Kagome- Inuyasha volvió a mostrar su ofrenda, Sesshomaru la tomo, saco la galleta, la partido a la mitad y le ofreció una a su hermano.

-Si nos descubren será a ambos- Inuyasha sonrió y comió su parte de la galleta.

Toga miro desde la puerta sonriendo, sus cachorros podían ser un caos y algo peligrosos, los demás asumían que se llevaban mal, pero la verdad era que de vez en cuando tenían esos pequeños gestos.

El demonio de marcas azules se alejó de la puerta cuando sus pequeños se acercaban.

-Esa fue una buena galleta- Inuyasha trataba de limpiar las migajas de su boca.

-Si, pero ahora debemos borrar la evidencia- Ambos se dirigieron al baño donde cepillaron sus dientes.

El demonio decidió asustarlos un poco y entro al baño.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Inuyasha volteo aun con el cepillo en la boca, mientras Sesshomaru estaba listo para escupir, lo cual hizo y se dirigió a su padre.

-Lo que dijiste que hiciéramos, prepararnos para dormir- Inuyasha asintió para después sacar el cepillo de su boca y escupir.

Los dos cachorros terminaron con su labor y cada uno se dirigía a su habitación, pero Toga alzo a ambos, cada uno en su hombro.

Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru protestaron, pero su padre los ignoro, al final Toga los llevo a su habitación y los dejo caer en la cama para después hacerles cosquillas a ambos, Inuyasha si se reía, pero Sesshomaru trataba de no hacerlo, decidiendo que tenía suficiente se acomodó en medio de sus cachorros y abrazo a cada uno, Toga comenzó a acariciar las orejas de Inuyasha, mientras que con Sesshomaru trazaba su marca de luna en la frente en pequeños círculos.

-Duerman mis cachorros.

-Padre, ya estoy grande para esto- Sesshomaru protesto.

-Hijo, a veces tu madre tiene razón, solo deja que te mimen, aun eres joven, demasiado joven- Sesshomaru no dijo más y tanto el cómo su hermano, se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de su padre.

Existían pocas cosas que ponían nervioso al gran Inu no Taisho, a pesar de las circunstancias el mantenía la calma y se mostraba sereno, no había persona o demonio que lo intimidara, pero, si estaban dos pequeños seres que podían hacer tal cambio en sus emociones y es que le frustraba que sus hijos sentados en la parte trasera del auto actuaban tan despreocupados y el único que parecía nervioso era el, sus pequeños debían estar o emocionados o ansiosos, en cambio parecía que no les importaba.

Inuyasha balanceaba sus pies mientras miraba por la ventana del coche en movimiento, Sesshomaru por su parte pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, el cual creció con el tiempo, pero seguía siendo corto, Toga frunció las cejas, sus hijos no parecían interesados, así que sería el quien sacara el tema de conversación.

-Inuyasha ¿emocionado por tu primer día de escuela?- Su hijo Hanyo simplemente se encogió de hombros y el demonio intento con su otro hijo. -¿Qué hay de ti Sesshomaru? 

-No hay nada de especial en eso, honestamente padre mi conocimiento es superior a los demás de mi edad- El pequeño demonio de marcas magenta dejo su cabello y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras se recargaba en la ventana.

-Creí que estarías emocionado con el cambio, después de todo tu madre insistió en cambiarte a este lugar- Para ser honestos ni Toga sabia las intenciones de su ex esposa.

-No importa el lugar, seguramente será como los anteriores- Toga quiso decir algo en contra del comentario de su hijo mayor, pero era demasiado tarde, habían llegado a su destino.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- Toga bajo del auto abriendo la puerta del lado de Inuyasha, el pequeño salió de un salto y acomodo su mochila, seguido de él bajo su hermano.

Sesshomaru se tomó un momento para analizar el nuevo entorno, varios niños lo miraban con algo de curiosidad, a pesar de que humanos y demonios convivían en una sociedad, existía un pequeño grupo que seguía temiendo a los demonios puros, él le restó importancia a esas miradas, tanto que no se dio cuenta que una niña de su edad lo miraba intensamente y suspiraba, el miro en su dirección, pero no para verla a ella realmente, más bien a la pequeña personita que estaba detrás de ella, y es que algunas maestras estaban ayudando a varios niños ordenándolos en una fila, ya que eran los más pequeños que se irían a la sección del prescolar.

Creía que sus ojos lo traicionaban, pero su nariz le confirmo lo que había visto, rápidamente echo un vistazo a su hermano que se dirigía a ese lugar y lo detuvo.

-Inuyasha- El mencionado se giró y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero también algo curioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- Su hermano pregunto, pero en la mente del mayor solo estaba su madre y la comprensión de sus actos, Sesshomaru abrió su mochila y saco una pequeña bolsa de tela y se la dio a su hermano.

-Dáselo a Rin- Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo a ver hacia donde su hermano lo hacía y efectivamente, entre esa pequeña multitud de niños se encontraba la pequeña Rin, pero Inuyasha no le dio la importancia cuando sus ojos captaron un interés mayor, al lado de Rin estaba Kagome, el pequeño hanyo sonrió y salió corriendo.

Cuando Inuyasha llego a su destino Kagome salto para abrazarlo y acariciar sus orejas, Sesshomaru solo observaba desde su lugar, su hermano le entrego la pequeña bolsa a Rin y ella alzo la mirada en su dirección y sonrió cuando lo vio, levanto su mano para saludarlo y el simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sus labios se curvaron en un indicio de una sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo la insistencia y el actuar de Irasue- Toga se había mantenido al margen de la situación viendo a sus dos hijos interactuar, el padre solo podía sonreír ante el comportamiento de sus pequeños.

-Madre se lo tenía muy bien guardado- Toga palmeo la cabeza de su hijo.

-Sera mejor que vayas, ya será la hora- Sesshomaru asintió y se dirigió a su propia sección, pasando al lado de la niña que anteriormente lo había estado observando. 

Sara era hija de una familia adinerada, sus padres habían dicho que los demonios eran de cuidado y que se mantuviera alejada de ellos, pero nunca en su vida creyó ver a uno tan hermoso como el de ese día, su joven mente creyó que todo el tiempo en que Sesshomaru miro en su dirección la estaba mirando a ella ajena a que ese demonio solo estaba disponible para una pequeña humana en particular.

Inuyasha ahora se encontraba más emocionado, ya que Kagome estaba cerca y no se sentiría solo, además de eso estaba Rin, aunque ella seguía más a su hermano, el hanyo pronto le agarro cariño ya que también era divertido jugar con ella y Kagome.

Como le había comentado su hermano el primer día se tomó para presentaciones y explicaciones sobre cuáles eran las reglas y como se esperaba que se comportaran los pequeños, el hanyo se sintió decepcionado cuando lo sentaron separado de su amiga, se suponía que ahora mismo tenía que dibujar lo que quisiera, pero solo había hecho garabatos sin sentido, oh no tanto, ya que había dibujado un gran perro blanco, no estaba de ánimo para poner mucho empeño, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un niño a su lado.

-Wow dibujas increíble, nunca había visto un perro como ese- Inuyasha miro al niño de su edad, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos marrones y pecas en el borde de la nariz.

-Es mi padre- El hanyo dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad él ni siquiera había visto esa transformación de su padre, solo lo sabía por imágenes, Sesshomaru había dicho una vez sobre poderes sellados, pero no le prestó atención.

-Increíble, ¿es un demonio verdad?- El niño pregunto asombrado.

-Si, yo soy hanyo- Inuyasha no sabía porque había dicho tal declaración.

-Mas increíble, ¿puedes oler a lo lejos? ¿qué tan rápido corres? ¿eres fuerte?- Inuyasha estaba abrumado por tantas preguntas las cuales no sabía cómo responder.

-Se llama Inuyasha y si es fuerte, también tiene buen olfato- Kagome había aparecido para salvar a su amigo.

-Eso es genial- El niño tenía los ojos brillando de asombro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Kagome pregunto mientras acariciaba las orejas de Inuyasha, un hábito que había desarrollado para relajarse y también relajar a su amigo.

-Soy Kohaku ¿y tu?- El pequeño ladeo la cabeza curioso.

-Me llamo Kagome y soy amiga de Inuyasha, también nos juntamos con Rin- La niña señalo en donde estaba la pequeña quien al ver que estaban mirando en su dirección solo sonrió. -Perdona si él no te contesta, no está acostumbrado a que sean demasiado amigables, aparte de mí.

-¿Por qué no serían amigables con alguien tan genial?- Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se miraron sin saber que responder.

-Bueno, creo que porque es mitad demonio y mitad humano- La niña de cabello negro se llevó una mano a su barbilla mientras analizaba su respuesta. -La mayoría piensan que es malo y los atacara.

-Yo no entiendo a esos tontos, nada tiene que ver si son demonios o humanos para decir si son buenos o malos, mi hermana dice que depende de las personas- Kohaku sonrió con orgullo al recordar una de las lecciones de su hermana mayor, aunque eran más que nada las palabras de su padre.

-Kagome no reveles mucho sobre mí, ella miente niño, ten por seguro que si me molestas te atacare.- Inuyasha se puso de pie para enfrentar al niño.

-Inuyasha no seas grosero- Kagome se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con cierto enojo.

-Entonces estaré bien, porque no pienso molestarte, te lo dije, creo que eres genial.

Iniciar con su educación no fue tan malo como Inuyasha creía en un principio, claro que estaba bien siempre y cundo Kagome estuviera cerca, y al parecer ahora le agradaba a otro niño, que curiosamente la hermana del mencionado estaba en la misma clase que su hermano mayor.

Inuyasha estaba bien con eso, pero con lo que no estaba bien era con el niño que venía con la hermana de Kohaku, aquel infante de la misma edad que su hermano era vecino de Kohaku y su hermana y se llevaban bien, lo que no le agrado al hanyo fue su atrevimiento con su Kagome.

-Kohaku ¿has hecho un nuevo amigo?- La hermana del chico pregunto cuando todos estaban en un receso.

-Si, se llama Inuyasha y es un hanyo muy genial- El niño no se contuvo al decir lo que pensaba.

-Qué bueno, me alegro por ti- La niña contesto sonriente.

-El sí tiene suerte, no como nosotros linda Sango- Esta vez hablo el niño que acompañaba a la hermana de Kohaku.

-¿A qué te refieres Miroku?- El castaño ladeo la cabeza curioso.

-En nuestra clase hay un demonio muy particular, no es como los otros, creo que es de un linaje más puro- Miroku se quedó reflexionando y miro a Inuyasha. -Se parece a ti.

-¿A mí?- El hanyo se señaló a sí mismo.

-Si, aunque no tiene orejas y es más frio y antisocial- El niño enumeraba las cualidades que detecto en su compañero de clase.

-Es mi hermano- Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, sin duda aquella descripción pertenecía a Sesshomaru.

-Oh- Miroku estaba por decir otra cosa, pero su atención se vio desviada por Rin y Kagome que regresaban del baño y se integraban al grupo. -Kohaku, no dijiste que tenías compañeras muy adorables- El niño se apartó de ellos y se acercó a las dos niñas, tomo la mano de Kagome y sonriendo soltó su pregunta. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Kohaku soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras su hermana Sango apretaba su mano en un puño, ella está lista para regañar a Miroku por su comportamiento, pero Inuyasha se adelantó, tomando a Miroku por la parte de atrás de su cuello y alejarlo de Kagome, para después abrazarla.

-Ella no piensa en esas cosas tonto- El hanyo se aferraba más a una Kagome desconcertada por tal petición.

-Oh, ya entiendo- Miroku miro travieso al par y decidido que sería buena idea jugar con esos niños. -Ella es tu novia ¿verdad?- La cara del pequeño hanyo se tornó de rojiza.

-Claro que no, mi padre dice que aun somos pequeños para pensar en esas cosas, además Kagome es mi amiga y yo la protejo de tontos como tu- Inuyasha estaba rojo tanto de su rabieta como de vergüenza, pero aun así no soltaba a Kagome de su abrazo.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo- La niña de cabello negro comenzó a acariciar con una mano las orejas del pequeño hanyo y con la otra su barbilla, Inuyasha se relajó y Kagome sonrió. -Buen chico Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku y Kohaku miraban la escena algo confundidos y a la vez curiosos.

-Te he dicho que te comportes, ellos aún son pequeños- Sango le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Miroku y después se cruzó de brazos.

-Perdón, no sabía que se pondría así, pero bueno- Miroku dirigió su atención a Rin quien se había mantenido callada, pero mirando curiosa la escena. -Pequeña- El niño de cabello negro se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sango estaba lista para reprenderlo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Rin sonrió para después contestar a la pregunta.

-Lo siento, pero ya estoy comprometida- Todos se sorprendieron, a excepción de Inuyasha y Kagome.

-¿Cómo?- Miroku estaba sorprendido, todas las veces que había hecho esa pregunta de broma había recibido varias respuestas e incluso golpes, pero nada como aquello.

-Sera mejor que la sueltes o te meterás en un gran problema- Inuyasha ahora solo sostenía la mano de Kagome pero seguía sin apartarse de ella.

-Inuyasha tiene razón, él no se lo tomara con calma- Kagome se recargo en el hombro del hanyo.

-¿Quién no se lo tomara bien?- Sango pregunto curiosa.

-Je- Inuyasha sonrió con cierto brillo travieso. -Pues el frio y antisocial de mi hermano.

Como si aquella frase fuera su entrada, Sesshomaru apareció detrás de Miroku, su mirada analizo la situación y se detuvo en la mano de Rin que seguía siendo sostenida por Miroku.

-Rin- El pequeño demonio tenía una mirada seria.

-Si- La pequeña lo miro con ojos brillantes.

-¿Te está molestando?- Sesshomaru pregunto mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja y se tronaba los dedos.

-No- La pequeña se soltó del agarre de Miroku y felizmente se acercó hasta Sesshomaru para después abrazarlo. -Gracias por el regalo- El demonio decidió ignorar a los demás y enfocarse en Rin.

-Vamos- El par se alejó sin dar explicaciones, tres pares de ojos curiosos miraban a Inuyasha y Kagome en busca de respuestas, siendo la niña quien las dio.

-Sesshomaru es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Rin es ¿su mejor amiga?- Kagome no sabía como explicar aquella relación, pues a ella también le sorprendió cuando el par menciono algo sobre casare al ser mayores. -Rin ve a Sesshomaru como su príncipe y él ve a Rin como alguien a quien proteger.

-Tu hermano es genial- Kohaku tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Inuyasha no comprendía como alguien podía pensar que su hermano era agradable, claro aparte del círculo familiar.

-Si, ¿viste la cara de Miroku? Lo asusto al instante y solo con la mirada, apuesto a que lo respetan mucho.- El pequeño Kohaku había adquirido cierta admiración y a la vez temor por el hermano del hanyo y es que la mirada que le había dado a Miroku podía intimidar a cualquiera.

Los años pasaron y el círculo de amistades de Inuyasha había crecido, ahora se llevaba bien con Kohaku y su hermana Sango, con Miroku también a pesar de que iniciaron mal, aunque Miroku y Sango eran compañeros de su hermano, la verdad era que Sesshomaru solo los toleraba y no tenía problemas cuando le asignaban tareas en grupo y trabajaba junto al par, para su hermano todos estaban por debajo de Rin y solo ella era merecedora de su atención.

Aunque no lo admitiera, el pequeño demonio se estaba acostumbrando a tener más personas alrededor y sobre todo muy activas, Rin podía tener mucha energía, pero entendía cuando el necesitaba silencio y solo se quedaba a su lado.

Toga estaba orgulloso de que sus pequeños estuvieran conectando con más personas, por ello era normal que su casa estuviera llena de niños cuando descansaba.

Ahora sus pequeños se enfrentaban a un reto grande, escoger un regalo de San Valentín, era normal que en las escuelas motivaran a los niños con valores como el amor y la amistad, ahora que lo pensaba era el primer 14 de febrero para sus pequeños, ya que normalmente esa fecha pasaba desapercibida y los últimos dos años habían tenido inconvenientes, una vez Inuyasha se lastimo y la otra ocasión él había salido de viaje de negocios y tuvo que llevarse a sus pequeños, porque ese día todo estuvo en su contra, así que sus hijos ahora de 6 y 9 años estaban envueltos en conseguir regalos para dárselos a las personas especiales y cercanas para ellos, motivo por el cual iban al centro comercial.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué les darás a tus amigos?- Toga pregunto al más pequeño de sus hijos.

-No estoy seguro, bueno para Miroku, Sango y Kohaku planeo darles sus dulces o postres favoritos, es el regalo de Kagome con el que tengo problema- Inuyasha se llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-¿No piensas darle nada a Rin? Creí que también era tu amiga- Toga pregunto mientras buscaba un lugar para estacionarse.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero Sesshomaru me amenazo, dice que solo el puede regalarle cosas- Inuyasha miro enfadado a su hermano quien solo resoplo y desvió la mirada.

-Sesshomaru- Toga miro a su hijo por el espejo del auto y el pequeño solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo que piense en darle no será digno de ella- El hijo mayor de Toga alzo la cabeza mientras seguía cruzado de brazos.

-Si, pero… ¿no crees que a Rin le gustaría recibir mas regalos aparte de los tuyos? Estoy seguro que Kagome le dará algo, al igual que varios de sus compañeros de clase, ¿También piensas amenazarlos a ellos?- Toga trataba de razonar con su hijo.

-Si es necesario si- Sesshomaru seguía en su postura.

-Suficiente, si tu hermano quiere le podrá regalar algo porque la considera su amiga, al igual que otras personas, y es cierto que ustedes dos son muy cercanos y por ello debes buscar un gran regalo que destaque sobre los demás, para demostrar cuanto te importa, así que ¿Qué piensas regalarle?- El padre de los cachorros termino con su pequeño discurso y miro a ambos pequeños.

-Aún no lo sé- Sesshomaru desvió la mirada e imito la acción de su hermano de llevarse la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Bueno tendrán mucho tiempo para escoger algo- Toga por fin se estaciono y empezó a sacar las cosas que necesitaría, su billetera la guardo en la sudadera que llevaba, se tomo un momento para atar su cabello en su característica coleta alta y para finalizar se puso unas gafas negras, tomo sus llaves para después dirigirse a sus pequeños. -Andando ustedes dos.

El par bajo del auto y Toga tomo a cada uno de la mano mientras caminaban hacia el centro comercial.

Tres horas, tres horas y aun sus cachorros no se decidían por nada, Inuyasha había ido a una dulcería y rápidamente pidió lo que quería para sus amigos, desde bombones, chocolates y paletas, después habían ido por las tarjetas, Toga pensó que sería fácil, pero como dijo su pequeño, no sabia que regalarle a la persona mas especial para él, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru no sabían que regalarles a sus respectivas amigas y pasaron de tienda en tienda y nada convencía al par.

-Esto no es lo que busco- Inuyasha dejo el sombrero de playa que había estado examinando y se alejo del lugar, Sesshomaru ya estaba afuera de brazos cruzados.

-Esta es la decima tienda que visitamos ¿Cómo es que no pueden decidirse?- Toga pregunto masajeando el puente de su nariz.

-Nada es digno de Rin- Sesshomaru entrelazo sus dedos en su cabello mientras hablaba.

-No me gusta esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con él, nada de lo que veo me parece perfecto para Kagome- Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios, se estaba quedando sin opciones. 

-Bueno, no necesariamente debe ser un objeto o dulces, puede ser también una carta o algo hecho con tus propias manos, eso le da mas valor sentimental- Toga acaricio la cabeza de su hijo menor y los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron al tener una idea.

-Padre ¿aun tenemos marcadores brillantes y hojas de colores?- El pequeño hanyo pregunto emocionado.

-Me parece que sí, pero si quieres podemos comprar mas cosas de ese tipo- Toga sonrió, al menos uno ya tenía una idea.

-Vamos apresúrate- Inuyasha arrastro a su padre para comprar el material que necesitaría. 

Sesshomaru aun no sabia que regalarle a Rin, sin duda ya le había hecho varios detalles, desde dulces, flores, broches para su cabello, su padre tenía razón, debía ser algo que demostrara lo mucho que le importaba y como si de una señal divina se tratara, una dulce melodía llego a sus oídos, interesado por dicho sonido lo siguió hasta llegar a una tienda de cajas musicales.

-Hola pequeño ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- El encargado pregunto en cuanto vio a Sesshomaru en la entrada.

-La música- El hombre sonrio mientras el pequeño demonio entraba en la tienda.

-Ah, es una nueva melodía que estaba probando para mis cajas, aun eres joven pero lo que vende mas es la personalización, por eso mi trabajo es algo exclusivo y limitado- El hombre puso la caja en el mostrador, era de pequeña y de madera, pero tenía una decoración de mariposas y flores, cuando el sujeto la abrió la melodía sonó, pero lo que más llamó la atención del pequeño fueron dos figuras que comenzaron a girar.

-¿Esos que son?- Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, tratando de darle forma a las figuras.

-Te dije que personalizo las cajas pequeño, esas figuras que ves en blanco pueden ser quienes quieras con un poco de pintura.- Los ojos del pequeño demonio se sorprendieron, sin darse cuenta había encontrado algo perfecto, todo en aquella caja de música le recordaba a Rin.

-La quiero- El hombre parpadeo un par de veces ante la seguridad del pequeño.

-Aquí estas, que sea la ultima vez que te vas por tu cuenta- Toga llego al lado de su hijo seguido de Inuyasha. -¿Qué pasa?- Sesshomaru señalo la caja de música.

-Lo encontré- La mirada del pequeño demonio parecía fría, pero por dentro estaba muy ansioso por darle aquel regalo a su querida Rin.

Después de una negociación entre los mayores, el hombre accedió a vender así la caja, ya que Sesshomaru insistió en el mismo pintar al par de muñequitos, los dos hermanos llegaron a casa a trabajar, Inuyasha haciendo un tipo de libro de recuerdos y aventuras con dibujos y fotos mas algunos cupones mientras que Sesshomaru pintaba a las figuras en una versión de él y de Rin.

El día esperado había llegado, e Inuyasha se sentía nervioso, pues aun tenia dudas si su regalo seria lo suficientemente bueno para Kagome, después de darles sus respectivos obsequios a sus amigos en el receso, fue en busca de su amiga para enfrentarse a la verdad, pero lo que se encontró lo hizo enojar.

Kagome estaba en medio de un circulo mientras varios niños a su alrededor cantaban la cancioncita que ella odiaba, ese tonto juego no le gustaba a Kagome y todos lo sabían muy bien, se regaño a si mismo por no estar cuando la involucraron en ese absurdo juego.

Decidido llego donde estaban y tomo a Kagome del brazo para después sacarla del circulo, la niña de cabello negro lo miro sorprendida y después aliviada, al instante los demás niños se dispersaron y corrieron en todas direcciones, Inuyasha seguía molesto, pero se calmo cuando su amiga le sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Gracias Inuyasha- La pequeña se aparto y su rostro sonriente se transformo en una de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?- El pequeño hanyo pregunto intrigado.

-Es solo que accedí a jugar porque dijeron que me ayudarían a darte un mejor regalo- Kagome le entrego una pequeña caja color roja con un listón blanco. -Mi abuelo estaba haciendo algunos rosarios para el templo y tome algo de su material- Inuyasha abrió la caja y se topó con un collar de piedras negras y pequeños colmillos, sin duda le gustaba. -Esos colmillos me recordaron a ti, después con mi mamá fuimos a la tienda de antigüedades y me gusto ese.- La niña ahora se refería al relicario dorado en forma de corazón, al abrirlo Inuyasha se encontró con dos fotos en cada lado, una de él y otra de Kagome. -Dijeron que era algo tonto y que no te gustaría.

-Pues mintieron, esos tontos no saben lo que me gusta- La sonrisa de la niña volvió al escuchar esas palabras. -Esto es para ti- El hanyo le extendió la bolsa de regalo que llevaba, Kagome la tomo y lo primero que saco fue una especie de libro, al abrirlo su sonrisa se hizo mas grande. -Son todas las aventuras que hemos tenido- La niña jadeo al encontrarse con una foto en particular de ella peinando a Inuyasha. -Creí que tu papá había eliminado esta- Un ligero rubor cubrieron las mejillas del hanyo.

-Es vergonzoso para mí, pero no importa la situación, desde que tengo memoria siempre has estado presente, gracias por eso y también están estos- Inuyasha no le dio tiempo a Kagome de responder para después entregarle los cupones que había hecho, La niña se reía de las cosas que su amigo había escrito y después le entrego uno.

-Quiero usar este ahora- Inuyasha leyó lo que decía “Valido por 10 abrazos”, Kagome sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Sesshomaru estaba listo para marcharse en busca de Rin, pero su maestra lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas Sesshomaru? El intercambio con tus compañeros va a iniciar- El pequeño demonio miro al resto de su clase y después a su maestra.

-Le dije que no participaría- La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Y yo te dije que no podías excluirte, hasta te dije tu amigo secreto- La maestra se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Mi qué?- Lo único que quería Sesshomaru era irse a buscar a Rin.

-Te dije que te tocaba Sara, además ahí tienes un regalo, no pongas excusas y vamos.

-Esto no es para ella- El pequeño demonio frunció las cejas, Sango y Miroku notaron la pequeña discusión y decidieron acercarse.

-Pues lo siento, pero se lo tendrás que dar, será una lección para no desobedecer a tus mayores- Sesshomaru estaba por responder cuando Miroku intervino.

-Que gracioso, claro que ese no es el regalo del intercambio porque me pediste que te lo guardara ¿recuerdas?- Miroku estaba nervioso, no porque la maestra descubriera la mentira, sino porque no sabia como reaccionaria el pequeño demonio, el niño de cabello negro extendió una caja en forma de corazón con chocolates, Sesshomaru entendió de inmediato y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Tomo aquel regalo y se dirigió a Sango y en un susurro le pregunto.

-¿Quién es Sara?- Sango señalo a la niña y Sesshomaru camino hacia ella, sin delicadeza dejo caer la caja en la banca donde la niña estaba sentada para después salir del salón, aun cuando la maestra lo llamaba para reprenderlo por su conducta no hizo caso.

Toga sonreía feliz, se había escapado de su oficina con la excusa de que uno de sus hijos había olvidado la tarea y era en parte verdad, Inuyasha había dejado su tarea para que el la revisara y por accidente la guardo en su portafolio, ahora la culpa era de ambos, el por no notarlo y su hijo por olvidarse de sus deberes.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos para hablar con la maestra de su hijo y ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido, pero su sorpresa fue otra cuando al doblar una esquina se topo con una mujer que sostenía por el brazo a su hijo mayor, al instante sintió un malestar en el estómago y un instinto de protección corría por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Toga pregunto alzando una ceja, la mujer soltó a su hijo y Sesshomaru se puso a su lado.

-Ella insiste en que participe en un evento que no quiero- El pequeño demonio se aferro mas a su regalo, pues temía que la mujer loca hiciera algo contra el obsequio de Rin.

-Señor Toga, déjeme explicar, se suponía que hoy haríamos una dinámica de amigo secreto, todo el salón estuvo de acuerdo, pero su hijo fue muy grosero con la niña a quien le toco.

-Mentira, usted pregunto y yo le dije que no quería, aun así, me dijo que debía participar, le volví a decir que no estaría presente, que no me interesaba, pero a usted no le importo.

-Es que no es correcto que todos en el salón participen menos tu- La maestra trato de excusarse.

-Yo no era el único, estoy seguro que a al menos a otros cinco tampoco les entusiasmaba la idea, pero los ignoro.- Toga escuchaba atento a su hijo.

-Señor, es claro que su hijo tiene problemas de conducta y…

-Claro que no, usted lo esta obligando a participar en algo que no quiere, lo cual va en contra con todo lo que significa esta festividad, se que mi hijo no es social, pero los pocos vínculos que tiene son fuertes, usted simplemente pasa por alto los sentimientos de los niños que no quieren celebrar el día, ya sea porque no les gusta o tuvieron mala experiencia con los regalos, ¿no hubiera sido mejor que participaran los que quisieran y dejar a los demás con sus amigos?- Toga estaba enojado, el entendía lo difícil que era para su hijo socializar, pero nada bueno saldría si forzaban tales vínculos. 

-Es que usted no entiende, hay una niña que esta interesada en su hijo y si el no se da la oportunidad de…

-Oh ya veo ¿esta jugando a cupido? ¿no se le paso por la cabeza que mi hijo puede no estar interesado?- El demonio miro a su pequeño. -Ve con Rin- Sesshomaru asintió y se fue del lugar, después Toga centro su atención a la maestra. -Se que su comportamiento y carácter no es el mejor, pero nadie obliga a mis hijos a hacer algo que no quieren, lo entendería si fuera un trabajo o tarea, pero se supone que era una actividad opcional, mi hijo menor, por ejemplo, en su salón dijeron que podía regalar a quien quisiera de su salón, e incluso pusieron un buzón de cartas. 

-Si, pero a veces hay niños que no reciben nada y para evitar eso…

-Obliga a que todos den un regalo, la verdad eso le quita valor, no se da un regalo porque quiera o aprecia a esa persona, más bien por compromiso- Toga empezó a caminar. -Iré a poner mi queja, además de que no me parece la forma en como tenia retenido a mi hijo.

Al seguir la orden de su padre Sesshomaru no tardo en encontrar a la pequeña Rin, la vio sentada en un árbol alejada de los demás niños que jugaban, al acercarse noto varias cosas, una, que tenia una caja en forma luna en mal estado, dos, su cabello y ropa estaban algo mojados y tres y más importante, estaba llorando.

Lentamente se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, la pequeña al sentir una presencia a su lado, alzo la vista y se encontró con esos ojos dorados y al instante soltó más lágrimas.

Sesshomaru dejo su regalo a un lado y se acerco al rostro de la pequeña Rin, le aparto un mechón de cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, con sus pulgares procedió a quitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas teniendo cuidado con sus garras, Rin se lanzo a los brazos del pequeño demonio y lo abrazo con fuerza, el le acaricio la espalda y su cabello, cuando la niña se tranquilizó, hizo su pregunta.

-¿Qué te paso?- La niña de cabello castaño oscuro tomo aire para responder.

-Fui al baño a lavarme las manos porque trabajamos con pintura y me ensucié, pero unas niñas grandes me preguntaron qué relación tenía contigo, les dije que eras mi amigo y se burlaron, dijeron cosas hirientes- Rin abrazo sus rodillas.

-¿Qué cosas?- La voz de Sesshomaru era tranquila pero por dentro estaba muy enojado.

-Dijeron que tu nunca te juntarías con alguien como yo y que solo era tu juguete, una de ellas tomo la caja- Rin señalo el obsequio ahora aplastado. -Y lo piso, eran unos chocolates que hice con la abuela Kaede para ti.- Sesshomaru tomo la caja aplastada y la abrió, sorprendentemente algunos chocolates se habían salvado, tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca, Rin lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Tu los hiciste?- Ella asintió, el pequeño demonio agarro una de sus manos y la llevo a sus labios donde deposito un tierno beso. -Gracias- Rin se sorprendió al principio, pero después en su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te gustaran- La pequeña estaba de mejor animo y solo por esta vez el pasaría por alto el hecho de que su ropa estaba algo mojada, seguramente aquel incidente era la causa.

El pequeño demonio tomo con delicadeza la caja y la dejo en su regazo, después tomo su propio regalo y se lo dio a Rin, la pequeña parpadeo un par de veces, Sesshomaru asintió y ella lo tomo como señal para abrirlo, al quitar la envoltura de sus labios escapo un chillido al ver tan hermosa caja de madera con figuras de flores coloridas y mariposas revoloteando, tenia un diseño bonito, al alzar la tapa una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar, en medio de la caja sobresalían dos pequeñas figuras, al prestar más atención noto que se trataba de un mini Sesshomaru, pues la figura tenia pintada una luna menguante en la frente.

Su atención fue a la otra figura y jadeo al notar que era ella, miro con ojos sorprendidos a Sesshomaru y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo, el correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio el cabello, se separo un instante de ella, pero solo para darle un beso en la mejilla para después seguir abrazándola.

-Eres importante para mi Rin, no lo olvides.- La pequeña asintió mientras la melodía seguía sonando.

Desde lejos Toga miraba la escena lleno de ternura y divertido, sin duda Sesshomaru resulto ser un romántico, con la mirada busco a su otro hijo y lo encontró en el otro extremo del patio, cerca de las mesas donde podían comer al aire libre, su pequeño hanyo estaba rojo de las mejillas, pues Kagome estaba dándole de comer en la boca, trato de reprimir su risa pero fallo, él había visto los cupones que su hijo hizo y aunque Inuyasha dijo que eran cosas que a Kagome le gustarían, el sabia que en el fondo su hijo también disfrutaba de la atención que le daba la pequeña.

Esas dos pequeñas sin duda eran únicas y agradecía que estuvieran en la vida de sus hijos.


End file.
